leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twitch/@comment-2242191-20150905150147/@comment-26913771-20150928025806
I agree that they should, I would like to see Twitch's E, at max stacks, let you deal true damage like Rek'Sai's E. However that would lead to problems with the synergy of lock down support, and twitch's kit. An example is twitch goes in to ambush to get in position, nautilus locks down, and re locates a target so Twitch can hit them 4 times and use his W to ensure they die. there are 2 means to make it so this does not happen. First one is more stacks, however that would then require them to nerf the E's damage making twitch more required on getting full stacks. They could go Kalista way and make each stack deal less till he hits max stacks, but over all I dislike this idea. I would like them to re-work Venom Cask in to something like Viktor's W, in that the stacks do not apply immediately, but a ramp up time is needed before the stacks start applying. To explain my idea for the Venom cask, here is just random numbers thrown up. Let's have the zone be 500 diameter at the start. Letting it decay in diameter by 50 units per second and lasting 6 seconds. To get a stack you have to be in the field for 2 seconds so you still have to be in the 400 range to get a stack. Also stacks will keep coming each second for a total of 5 stacks if you have been in the zone for the entire time. Note that that is a 200 unit diameter circle so getting max possible stacks is very iffy. Also I think the slow should be a very small base that grows per stack, like 5% slow that gains 25/50/75/100/125 % of the slow each stack. Then on top of that I would love a stun at max stacks, of course this is going to never happen, but I love the idea anyway so I am stating it. If a target has max stacks and would receive another stack but cannot, then they would get the stun based on how long ago Twitch casted the Cask. Times would be 3/1.5/.75/.5/.25, with more punishment if you where getting blasted by twitch before then he used it to make his escape. How ever this is my personal thoughts, if I would buff him I would first convert his passive from the base damage to 1.5% max health per 6 seconds per stack. That would nerf his passive for no one that builds health, but lets him maintain about the same damage threshold for the base health of all the base beefier guys, and let him have more tank crushing power in the late game. I also would like a percent of his total damage turn in to true damage too at max stacks, but this is all a dream. Anyway nothing should happen to twitch till after the new adc items come out, because it could turn twitch to the top of the charts if luck would have it.